silverhawksfandomcom-20200213-history
Mon*Star
Mon*Star is the Mob Boss and the main antagonist of SilverHawks and especially Stargazer. He is known to ride Sky-Runner a giant squid, and gains a "partner" with Sky Shadow. Bio Mon*Star is the head of the Limbo Mob, and functions as the local criminal kingpin. He has been around Limbo for over 300 years and has escaped from "Penal Planet 10" (a maximum security prison) twice. He gets his powers for transformation from the Moon-star. He has a personal vendetta against Stargazer for his second capture, and likewise all who align themselves with the SilverHawks. He also had previous battles with Condor. Mon*Star has at times appeared to actually enjoy doing battle with the SilverHawks. He also seems to forgive or at least hide previous conflicts with his gang members, though this may be due more to his need for their abilities than to any compassion or mercy in his character. Abilities/Strengths Mon*Star is a cruel and cunning criminal. He maintains an iron grip on the Limbo Underworld, and very few dare any action without his approval, which usualy comes with a price tag. He also has above normal strength, capable of beating through an armor plate to gain the light of Limbo's Moon-star. Once endowed within the light of Limbo's Moon-star, Mon*Star's body is entirely covered in or converted to robotic armor. His strength is now many times greater than in his normal state. He has jets on his elbows that he can use to fly through space or planet or fire red energy blasts. His most dangerous ability is the star like blasts that comes from what would normally be his eye patch. These can do normal damage, but can also hold a foe, inflict tremendous crushing force, and even hypnotize foes. At one time, he came into possession of a fragment of the Moon*Star. When he transformed into his armored form while holding it, it magnified his powers greatly, giving him the power to fire energy blasts from his hands. Weaknesses There are only 2 things that can take Mon*Star's power away from him instantly that he gets from the Moon-star. The first one is revealed in the episode titled "Gold Shield" because after he has Timestopper and one of the other mob members steal the disintergrator from the Bedlamians and plans to use it to cause Hawk Haven to fall apart when the disintergrator's beam hits him after the beam destroys the vehicle it is on it hits Mon*Star causing him to revert back to his original form. The second thing is revealed in the episode where he has Buzz Saw cut the dam that holds the lake back from flooding the captial city of Bedlama. When Mon*Star encounters Quicksilver and starts to use his elbow rockets to fly upward he comes in contact with some high voltage electric cables and the amount of electric power in those cables causes him to change back to his original form forcing him to have to temporarily work with the Silverhawks to save himself from being flooded out by having Timestopper stop the water flow for one minute. The Disintergrator and the High Voltage Power Lines are the only two things that can instantly take away his super strength. Other Appearances *Mon*Star appears in the 2011 Thundercats series in episode "Legacy". References Gallery Mon Star in Super strengh mode.jpg|Here is How Mon Star Looks when he has gotten power from the Moon-Star. MonStar01.png| MonStar2011thundercats.png|Mon*Star in a brief cameo in 2011 ThunderCats episode "Legacy". Category:Character Category:Animated Series Character Category:Comic Book Series Character Category:Mon*Star Gang